Inside a smokey little club
by leelo1
Summary: Um okay a summary: A story, mainly about Maria, but written from the POV of all her friends. Damn this summary sucks!
1. Michaels POV

Inside a smoky little club in Las Vegas.

Host: _Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the one and only MARIA DE LUCA!_

Michael's POV

There she was. She looked smaller, paler. Somehow... it's hard to describe... hunted. But then she started to sing.

And suddenly I saw MY Maria, beautiful and incredible talented. I don't think I ever told her what she really means to me. She stood there on this stage, no band, just a men playing the guitar as background.

And as she started to sing I couldn't help but remember. 

Maria: _What is that look upon your face_

A simple mood or have I fallen from grace?

Me being bored from her babbling about this new aroma oil stuff she bought. I never knew that she noticed this.

Don't you tell me nothing is wrong

For just how long should this be going on?

Is the sky too gray?

Did your milk taste bad today?

Did I fail in bed?

What the hell made her think this?

Was it something I have said

something I have said?

Here we go on and on again

the same old game of me to blame

of me to blame.

Here I go jumping round your bed

A stupid me

Cause your the king 

And I'm your puppet on a string.

Hmm... Maria dancing round my bed... wearing nothing but a string... That really isn't the right time for this Michael Guerin! So whip that doofus- smile off your face and think of something less... affecting!... Max dancing round my bed on a string... Oh god, poor Liz!

Is it so hard to understand

The situation is getting out of hand.

But maybe there's something I have missed

A brand new look- that's why you look so pissed!

PISSED? PISSED? Like P-I-S-S-E-D?

Did I drive you mad?

Tell me what to do 

Should I paint the gray sky blue,

the gray sky blue?

I wish I could look inside your head

And read your thoughts

But so instead 

But so instead

Here we go on and on again

The same old game

Where you're the king

And I'm your puppet on a string.

Max naked, Max kissing Kyle, Max in underwear, Max dancing... brrr that one really helped me!

Should I leave or stay?

Should I kiss your blues away?

Tell me what to do

I'd do anything for you

Yes anything cause I'm just like your

Your puppet on a string

You're keeping me just hanging on 

Now hear my song

I'm just like your puppet on a string

Can't you see 

You're killing me!

Liz is looking at me. I can see the anger in her eyes but the worst is, I can understand this anger. Hey yeah okay I can see that this song is about me. I am not an idiot. Well at least not all the time. And you know what Miss Liz "I am all perfect" Parker? I feel guilty. But I shouldn't be the only one, should I?

I'm just like your puppet on a string

For in this game

You always win

And I just your puppet on a string!

The song's over. Everybody is clapping but the others can't stop starring at Maria. Neither can I. It's been six months since we last saw her.

Coming up next (if you like to): Liz's POV

__


	2. LiZ POV

Okay, before we go on with the story I have a few things to say:

Thank you SO much for all the great reviews! I hope you guys like part 2! And PLEASE review again. I just want you to know that I am writing this story because my English- teacher told me I should practice writing stories (Actually I don't think she meant this kind of stories, but hey she didn't forbid it!). I am German and have learned English the last 7 years, so please don't be too angry if I make mistakes with words or grammar. Just tell me my mistakes. I am doing my best! and by the way: I don't own anything or anybody! __

Liz POV

I am starring at her. I know this. But I try to figure out what I feel. Maria de Luca, my former best friend, the destroyer of our lives. God, if only it would be this easy. But no, in my life nothing is ever easy.

Do you know these horrible nightmares when you wake up all sweaty and you are close to freaking out and then you suddenly realize that you are in your warm, comfortable bed? And you feel safer than ever before in your life. This wonderful imagination lasts for some seconds and then reality hits you hard. You remember what a nightmare your real life is. All you want are these seconds to come back. If this has ever happened to you, you know how I feel about the last six months. I just have to look away because otherwise I would start to cry.

Michael. What have I ever seen in this guy? Why was I willing to ruin everything for just some moments of joy with him? Right at the beginning of this saga Max asked me if I ever have loved him. Thousands of thoughts were running through my head: Do I love him? Is there a god? What shall I say? Who invented the bathing tube and why? Have I ever really loved him? Definitely yes. Do I love him right in the moment? So I just said no and went to find Michael. If only somebody would have turned me right around, slapping me once, maybe twice till my way of thinking would have been right again. But I just went away, leaving them both, Max and Maria standing all alone. 

Hate. Pure, simple, destroying, good ol' hate. That's how I feel. Wow, that was easy to say. And you know what? It feels good and right to say that. I hate Michael for not stopping me from making the worst mistake in my life. I hate Max for giving up so easily, for not fighting enough for our love. I hate myself for being stupid enough to let my heart control my mind. Isabel for not caring enough to notice that something was wrong with Maria. Alex for being too obsessed with Isabel to notice... anything actually. And last but definitely not least I hate Maria de Luca for killing our friendship, our dreams and Max's child. Their unborn child. 

****

Samuel Daniel

From _Delia_

LIV

Care- charmer Sleep, son of the sable Night,

Brother to Death, in silent darkness born,

Relieve my languish, and restore the light,

With dark forgetting of my care's return.

And let the day be time enough to mourn

The shipwreck of my ill- adventured youth;

Let waking eyes suffice to wail their scorn,

Without the torment of the night's untruth.

Cease, dreams, the images of day- desires,

To model forth the passions of the morrow;

Never let rising sun approve you liars,

To add more grief to aggravate my sorrow.

Still let me sleep, embracing clouds in vain;

And never wake to feel the day's disdain.

Hope you liked it, please review! Thanks Franzi!

Coming next: Max POV


End file.
